PSO, A tale of
by Innocent Light
Summary: The episode 1 online version on Gamecube If that's any different. Introducing Nexus04', a hunter of Pioneer 2... enjoy!
1. Hacker\'s Delight

Author's Note: The character used in this story are property ofme and me alone. ('Nexus04''). Apart from 'Foxboy' who is someone else's, and if he asks, i'll take it off.  
Apart from that, PSO (Phantasy Star Online) is totally the property of Sega Team.

(A computer starts up, light flashes onto the person's face)

Pioneer's Main Computer  
-  
-  
Main Computer: Access Denied

(The hacker starts to work his magic, tapping the buttons, two to the second)  
-  
-  
Sub Computer: Access Denied  
-  
-  
(The hacker curses and jumps from his seat. Loud buzzes come from the main tower of the computer)

Main Computer: Access Granted  
-  
-  
(Chuckles fill the room)

Main Menu:

Pioneer Profiles

Ragol Information

Status Of The Ship

Mechanics Status

Click 

_-_

_-_

Pioneer Profiles:

The Principal: No Access To Anyone

Generals

Soldiers

Public

Deceased

(He sighs at seeing Deceased)

Soldiers 

(He scrolls down but clicks back)

Generals 

(He scrolls down again and clicks on a name, he sneers at his find)

" Nexus04' "

Currently Lv.93

Greenil, Mag: Rati Lv189 (Main), Several Others.

Humar, Human Hunter.

Activity/Purpose: Leader of a research group in the Ruins.

Weapons: (Current) Yamoto +4, Fill Gungnir +4, Varista +4, & Vise +4,

Bloody Art +4.

Prefers: Long Swords: The Partisan Family, Nine-shot Guns: Mechgun Family.

Others: His only friend is his company, she goes by theby the name of…

(The screen suddenly refreshes)

"Nexus04"

Currently Lv.94

Greenil, Mag: Rati Lv193 (Main), Several Others.

Humar, Human Hunter.

….

….

….

(The hacker gets bored, now that he knows what he's up against, he begins to pack up his gear and set off for the night)

* * *

A shadow sneaks from door to door, dashing through the Mines.

The Hacker, still hypnotised to his flashing screen, receives a prod on his right shoulder.

'Uh? He turns around and blinks at Foxboy.

'Hiya' he smiles cheekily.

'AGH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! I'LL CLOBBER YOU!

He darts out again, ninja-style and doing a Zoidberg whoop as he leaves the wide- eyed hacker at the Pioneer 2 computer.


	2. Waking up to brand new morning

It was just another day...

He was just standing there, glaring at all that passed. Young, old, short and tall, they were all on this spacecraft. Of course, being tall himself, he didn't miss one of them.

It felt like an infinity of people passed his eyes.

"Too many" He thought. Clearing his throat, he joined the stampede of people around Pioneer 2.

(Author's Note: I guess you're pondering over who 'He' is?...)

He marches into the only decent coffee bar on the whole space system, and the only one around.

(...'He' is that 7" 4 hunk of chunk who's striding down the walkways, 'He' is that man who loves the hint of espresso in his coffee every morning.)

"My hinted coffee please" he asked calmly to the serving man behind the counter.

"Yes sir" he responded, placing the mug onto the wooden surface in front of him.

Taking small sips, he felt relaxed again. His job was always getting the better of him, endless treks up and down Ragol, he might think about retiring soon, maybe one last request though.

('He' is Nexus04', the Hunter of Hunters. Everyone respected him and everyone feared him. If anyone opposed him though, a quick Rabarta here and there and everything would be settled, _his_ way...)

He wept slightly, choking upon his ownnew, seemingly unprovokedtears. He tried to swallow them, tryingto put them far away as possible from him.

(...But that wasn't the status he wanted, nor the power. He was still onlywaiting, waiting for the response of the explosion from the planet's surface, for news of his family; his mother, father and wife)

He shut his eyes and held back his tears of regret, regret that he wasn't on that ship instead of his family. He was only trying to save them, if they would get on solid ground, they'd be safe. He felt their silenced screams and wept.

As he sipped his cold cup of coffee, it tasted salty. He noticed the wet trail of soggy tears down his arm into his mug.

* * *

(The next morning) 

Nexus04' was flat out on his refreshing bed.

'_Bed…the only thing we all like to know will welcome you with open arms any time, any day'_

But his slumber was rudely awakened bythe ringing noise created by his cyberphone, shattering the silent atmoshpere of his bedroom area.

He got up, answering the damned object.

"Hello, Nexus04' here, who's calling?" he groaned.

"Nexus04' this is Principal Tyrell, I would like to order your immediate presence at my desk tomorrow morning, seven o'clock sharp"

"Yes sir, see you in the morning" he pressed the off button and watched the screen go black.

He sighs, brushing his fringe to the back of his head. Looking at his alarm clock, he groaned, it was six o'clock in the morning, he'd wake up in a hour.

* * *

Nexus slithered over to the Principal's office, after his six o'clock rude awakening, he still felt tired. The rude awanening an hour ago didn't help eaxctly.  
He used the linking teleport to reach The Principal. Nexus04' didn't think much highly of him, actually he didn't think much of him at all  
He hated going down the teleport to that deserted-wasteland-of-a-planet, the only spark of wanting to travel the land was to find his family, but seeing the Forest skies, the bubbling lava pools of the Caves and the infinite machinery of the Mines, he had only found his eleven year old daughter's hankichief. He cried for days after that, discovering it in the giant test tubes lined along the Mines' walls. He didn't want to believe that she had become what he detested most: an loathsome experiment. 

He reached the teleport and squinted at the luminous lines, floating upwardsthen disapearing into space.

Before reporting to the Principal, a squeak was uttered on the floor. He looked down and saw that it was his friend Deceptus, one of the smallest elves, alive, on this Pioneer ship.

'Heya Nexus! How've ya been?' She called out from his ankle she was crawling up.

'Fine Deppy' He watched her climb up onto his shoulder.

Another reason why Nexus had to go down the teleport...  
'Deppy' was the pet name that was uttered under her breath after Nexus had saved her and since then he had wanted to find her parents, whoever they were.. but now, he was her foster father and she seemed to like him, a lot!

'So what'cha doing Nexus?' she chirped

'I have to go down to the Principal about yet another journey, you might as well wait for me by the teleport' he sighed.

'Ok Nexus!' she smiled asscurried off.  
As he stepped into the teleport, he thought of the 'wonderful' experiences he wouldhave back on that damned planet. He sighed yet again.

(Until I find out how to do a line, this'll have to do...) ------------------------------

Foxboy is seen running across the deckby Nexus. Deceptus goes back to Nexus.

'Nexus?... What was that?'

'You know what? I don't know...'

'Are you going to find out?'

'...Nah...' Nexus pulls out his faithful Red Handgun and starts shooting at the now frantic Foxboy  
'Whoop whoop!'


End file.
